A Bene Placito
by CircadianDance
Summary: At One's Pleasure. 100 Themed Naruto Drabbles. Yaoi, Yuri, Het, multiple pairings, multiple ratings.
1. Sex

**Title:** No Soft Touches, No Whispers...

**Theme:** Sex

**Word Count: **244

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **Since these drabbles are going up to 100, I'm stating my disclaimer on this chapter and leaving it at that. Please refer back to it if you feel the need to remind yourself that I don't own Naruto. I know, I'm convincing, right?

**Rating:** I'm going to say this once, too. This stories will be several types of pairings, slash, het, femmslash, and things will get hot and heavy in some of them, so the rating's going to be M, even though not all of them will be. Thanks.

.+.+.+.

Painful yes, but time consuming, and they didn't really need anything else out of it other than that. Just an excuse to get rid of their pent up anger and frustration at the end of the day. Neither of them were looking for anything meaningful out of it… it was just blood, and hurt, and anger, at others (and each other) that was worked out, their energy spent.

Sex with Naruto was just like that. There were no whispers, or words at all, no soft touches or looks. It was just raw need. His raw need for Sasuke and Sasuke's raw need to fill Naruto's need. The first time, it had just happened, and it wasn't nearly as rough as it was now. Now.. now it was filled with bites and scratches and nips and oh so much silence. It wasn't quick, but they didn't savor the feeling either, didn't prolong their pleasure.

After it was over with, they both went on with their lives, just pretending nothing had happened. No one would have ever guessed what actually did happen when one of them stayed over at the other's house to discuss training. But it was better when no questions were asked. When no questions were asked, they didn't have to actually think about what they were getting themselves into, and for now, that was enough.

.x.X..x.X.x.

A/N: About 10 of these 100 drabbles were ones I'd written in 2005, this being four years old xD Now, I wrote this when I was 14, soooo, don't hate it too much. After I get these older ones posted, the ones after that will have been written right now. Some of them I'll redo, because they sucked, but if I liked them, I'll post them, regardless of age. They'll all be 500 words or less.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you for it. :)

-Cj


	2. Blood

Title: From The Wounds You Cause

Theme: Blood

Word Count: 345

Pairing: NaruSasu, Slight ItaNaru

.+.+.+.

It tasted coopery, metallically, even.. almost sweet, but not quite. Biting down harder, as to not let out a scream, Naruto prayed that he didn't sound as pathetic as he felt. Looming over him, Itachi smirked, staring down at the chained demon holder.

"Did you really think that you could defeat me, Kyuubi?"

"That's not my name!" Naruto growled, desperately trying to reach the older Uchiha, but failing miserably, chin coming in contact with the hard ground with a sound crunch.

"Oh, did my dear brother call you something else? Did he moan that pitiful human name, Naruto? That's not who you are, you're a monster. My monster."

"Fuck you, you sick bastard." The chains around his wrists held back his arms and the chakra restraining collar around his neck sliced into the flesh.

"No, as much as you'd like to. It's much more entertaining to prolong the fun. If I'm going to extract the Kyuubi from you, I have to do it properly. Letting you talk back like that just won't do, now will it?" Itachi smirked, placing his boot covered foot on top of Naruto's back, pressing down until a satisfying scream was heard.

"Now, who is your master, demon?"

"Fuck you." Naruto growled, causing Itachi to place more pressure upon his spine.

"What was that?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

"I said, fuck you." This time, Itachi didn't stop grinding his boot into Naruto's back until blood began to bubble from the blonde's mouth.

It went on, just like that. Naruto biting down on his tongue to keep from screaming again, until he was bruised, bloody, and broken beyond belief.

"No one's coming to save you." He said mockingly.

"I know."

"You're going to die."

"I.. know." Naruto's speech was filled with coughs as he hacked more blood upon the floor.

Relentlessly, he was hit, over and over again with whatever it was Itachi was using to try and beat him into submission. Eyes glazing over and the breath eventually stopping, that's exactly what happened. Learning his lesson for the second time, Itachi officially decided that demons can't be extracted from their containers without them dying in the process.

.x.X..x.X.x.

A/N: Another one written in 2005.

-Cj


	3. Sakura

**Title:** Distraction  
**Pairing:** Implied NaruSasu.  
**Rating:** G  
**Theme: Sakura  
Word Count:** 146  
**Summary:** Sakura wishes she could ease his pain. She can't.  
**Author's Note: **I'm finally going to get around to writing some drabbles from this century. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

"Well," Sakura started, scooting a little closer to Naruto, the bridge rough beneath her thighs, "if you still wanted to. . . I think we could, um, we could maybe see if we go somewhere."

Naruto hesitated before speaking, continuing to play with the worn shuriken in his hands. The reflection of himself peered up at him from the water and he dipped his sandal down to touch his doppelganger's face, breaking the perfect image into cascading rivulets. "In all honesty, Sakura, I don't know if that would be fair right now, to do that to you. I have things I need to get done first, and it wouldn't feel right giving you second place."

She didn't answer, just sighed. She had been expecting no less, but wouldn't have minded taking Naruto's mind off of the one person he wouldn't, couldn't, forget, if even for just a while.


End file.
